A gas turbine engine implements rotors and stators at various positions throughout the engine. The stators may include variable vane systems in which an angle of attack of the vane airfoils relative to airflow may be changed. Current vane arm geometries (e.g., vane arms comprising a claw feature) tend to have difficulty meeting the stress requirements associated with increased vane stem torque associated with increased engine temperatures and pressures.